1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fixing device for fixing toner images transferred onto a recording medium to the recording medium with application of heat and pressure and relates to an image forming apparatus having the fixing device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional image forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic recording apparatus, while developer images or toner images transferred to a recording medium are fixed to the recording medium in application of heat and pressure by a fixing device, a separation member is provided to surely separate the post-fixing recording medium from the fixing device, thereby peeling the recording medium from the fixing device (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-175538).
With this type of the image forming apparatuses, condensation may occur at the separation member, but the conventional art described above may not have any adequate countermeasure against condensation occurring at the separation member, so that there raises a problem to bring unwanted deformations and deteriorations on a side of the post-fixing recording medium and images due to such condensation. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a solution for such a problem.